Lot approval is an integral part of the approval of biological products. The approval procedure must prove that the potency of the lot is not significantly different than hypothetic of 100% potency. The paper investigates the current methodology (statistical) used by sponsors of biological products. It proposes additional statistical methodologies for lot approvals.